1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, in the method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body, a body is sintered while positioned on a base.
2. Description of Background Art
In methods for manufacturing a ceramic honeycomb structural body described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-219977 and Examined Patent Publication H6-47499, a body is sintered using a setter plate called a firing setter between a base and a honeycomb body. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.